


Getting Lost

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for porn battle xv: the ides of porn. prompt: squad car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lost

Sharon couldn't deny the perverse pleasure she took in angering the Deputy Chief. It was just so easy that it was impossible to resist. 

“You didn’t signal back there, you know.” 

Brenda’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. They were very lost somewhere in the middle of nowhere - Sharon was sure they were still in the county, probably near the Palos Verdes Hills. 

Sharon marveled at Brenda’s inability to follow even the simplest driving directions. She figured she’d give it another ten to twenty minutes of torturing the younger woman before she just took over the helm and figured out how to get them home. 

It had been at Pope’s insistence that Brenda and Sharon ride together to crime scenes - his way of micromanaging Brenda to make sure she and her team signed the stupid attendance sheet like lazy college students in a lecture class. 

Truth be told, Brenda and Sharon had been getting quite close during the last year - they had even gone out and gotten lunch or drinks a couple of times. Sharon’s was now the voice of reason that Brenda mentally consulted when making decisions. 

The one thing that Sharon still did that really chapped Brenda’s ass was the constant nagging about her driving. 

Sure. Brenda knew that she was doing it on purpose because she got a reaction out of her - the Captain turned out to have sort of a morbid sense of humor and a penchant for sarcasm and snark - but driving stressed Brenda out. Driving at midnight - and getting hopelessly lost - stressed her out so much that she didn’t fucking care that she knew that Sharon’s jabs were merely good natured ribbing.

“Do we have enough gas?” 

Brenda grit her teeth.

Sharon looked at her watch, “I just ask because we’ve been out here for hours and maybe you should think about getting gas.” 

Brenda cut the wheel suddenly and Sharon put her hand out against the window to avoid slamming into it. The car rolled over the gravel of the shoulder of the deserted back road and she turned the engine off. Sharon thought Brenda was about to launch into an epic tirade but instead grabbed her pinstripe Armani jacket by the lapels and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. 

Sharon clutched at Brenda's small frame, trying to draw her closer but hampered by the design of the car. 

The kiss was deep and dizzying and Sharon's body was alight with arousal. She didn't taste like chocolate; Sharon always thought Brenda Leigh Johnson would be chocolate flavored. 

Brenda pawed at Sharon's blouse and Sharon untucked and undid her own buttons to save the couture from Brenda's enthusiasm. When Brenda's hand cupped Sharon's breast and pinched a nipple between thumb and forefinger Sharon thought she was going to come then and there. 

Brenda pulled back from the kiss. They both panted breathlessly; Sharon bit her lip. Brenda growled, "get in the back seat." 

Sharon was incapable of processing all of the reasons why getting fucked by a superior officer in the backseat of her Crown Vic. Sharon scrambled to get into the back; Brenda immediately covered her body with her own. 

Brenda shoved Sharon's bra up, her breasts falling into view. Brenda cupped them roughly, lips descending onto a sensitive nipple. Sharon groaned, Brenda's blonde waves cascading into her face as Sharon bunched up Brenda's skirt. 

Brenda’s hand snaked into Sharon’s trousers. Sharon gasped and whimpered, “ouch! Jesus, diamonds cut glass, woman!” 

“ _Baby_.” Brenda smirked with a playful glint that made Sharon smile. Brenda pulled her hand away from the brunette just long enough to pull her diamond ring off and throw it haphazardly to the floor of the car. 

“I’m going to fuck you speechless, Captain.” Brenda husked, leaning close to Sharon’s face. 

“Talk is cheap, Johnson.” Sharon challenged. 

Brenda pushed her fingers inside the brunette and Sharon groaned, the confines of her pants not allowing the digits to go in very deeply. 

“Oh god, you’re so wet…” Brenda blushed with arousal. 

Sharon let go of Brenda’s skirt to lift up and push her pants down until she could kick them down enough to spread her legs enough to accommodate the younger woman. Brenda’s fingers thrust deeply into Sharon and Sharon arched her back, revelling in everything that was currently happening to her body. 

Brenda was encouraged by the expression of bliss on Sharon’s usually carefully controlled face. She twisted her fingers inside the older woman and she sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out as a long, low moan. 

Brenda set a deep, languid pace, her mouth travelling back down to claim Sharon’s left breast. 

Sharon desperately wanted to taste the younger woman but was well aware that the current surroundings would make that difficult. She rubbed Brenda’s sex through her soaked panties and Brenda trembled. 

Pushing Brenda’s panties aside, Sharon thrust three fingers roughly into the blonde and she moaned around Sharon's nipple, sending arousal pulsing through her whole body. 

Sharon’s fingers pumped in and out of Brenda deeply and quickly, causing Brenda to speed up, keeping time with Sharon. The only sounds around for miles were the pants and moans and the frenzied thrusts of fingers into the wet pussies of the two highest ranking female agents of the LAPD. 

Brenda’s free hand gripped Sharon’s bicep tightly as her inner walls squeezed Sharon’s fingers almost painfully. Sharon was almost there and she hoped that Brenda could hold off for just long enough… 

Brenda cried out, her whole body spasming around Sharon. Sharon’s fingers closed around a fistful of Brenda’s shirt as her own orgasm tore through her. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Sharon groaned, her eyes squeezed shut as the climax rolled over her in waves. 

Brenda felt another pulse of pleasure course through her hearing Sharon enjoying herself. Finally, she collapsed onto Sharon; Sharon smoothed out Brenda’s blouse as she held her close. Brenda’s warm breath ghosted across Sharon’s collarbone as she smiled against the soft skin. 

The pair panted against each other for a few long moments before Sharon ran her fingers through Brenda’s hair. “Feel better?”

“Yes.” 

“Now will you let me drive?” 

Brenda sighed. “Fine.”


End file.
